Truth Or Dare
by NYCDreamerGirl
Summary: Harry, Hermione and Ron are invited to stay at Hogwarts for one last night - the night of Ginny's graduation. A game of Truth or Dare follows and are a few feelings admitted?


A/N: Okay, please by a little nice to me – but honest! This is my first attempt at something humorous. Yes, I'm sixteen, I've been writing for eleven years and the thousands of pages of stories I've written are all drama, tragedy, or autobiography attempts, which fit into the first two categories anyway. Anyway, this is total and complete fluff and a bit of humour. I hope you enjoy! And please review! (You know you want to!)  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny were all sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room. For Harry, Hermione and Ron, it was the first time they had been there in a year. They had graduated a year earlier but Ginny had graduated that day and Dumbledore had been kind enough to let the three stay for the night.  
  
"I have the greatest idea!" Hermione exclaimed, a mischievous smile mounting on her face.  
  
"What?" Ron asked, his laughs finally settling.  
  
"Truth or dare," said Hermione. Ron and Ginny looked at her confused while Harry's face lit up with delight.  
  
"What?" Ginny asked.  
  
"It's this game where one person chooses another. That second person chooses truth or dare. If the person says truth, he or she is asked a question and they have to answer truthfully. If he or she says dare, the first person has to tell him or her to do something and the second person has to do it," Hermione explained. "Only, we could liven it up a bit with a bit of Veritaserum."  
  
The three looked at her, shocked. Hermione had just suggested breaking the rules!  
  
"Hermione, that would mean breaking into Snape's classroom!" Ginny told her.  
  
"Oh, for Merlin's sake, he can't do anything! Ginny, you've just graduated and we haven't attended here for a year! It'll be fun! We'll go into the Room of Requirement and summon it and play!"  
  
The three agreed. It was a good, even if dangerous, idea. They got Harry's invisibility cloak. They hoped that if needed, it would cover them all. But, thankfully, it wasn't needed. They summoned the Veritaserum from Snape's stock before going into the Room of Requirement, which had two large, squashy couches awaiting them. Hermione and Ron took one while Ginny and Harry took the other.  
  
"Ron, you first!" Hermione said. Ron agreed. "Truth or dare?"  
  
"Erm...dare," he replied.  
  
"I dare you to...ask Peeves to tell Snape that he was your favourite teacher," Hermione said. Ron's jaw dropped as a disgusted expression came over his face.  
  
"NO WAY!" he exclaimed.  
  
"You've got to! It's the rules!" Hermione said, grabbing his arm and dragging him to the door. Twenty minutes later, they returned, after making Peeves promise to do the said task the following morning at breakfast. Ron was rather displeased but a small smile did come over him.  
  
"Now pick someone," Hermione told him.  
  
"Ginny, truth or dare?" he asked. Ginny pondered it for a moment.  
  
"Erm...dare," she replied.  
  
"Oh! I have a good one but Ron will never say it!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"What?" Ron asked.  
  
"Ginny and Harry kiss," she told him. Ginny and Harry both sat speechless.  
  
"No!" Ron said immediately. "Erm...Ginny...you have to...go into the hall and yell, 'I love Draco!'"  
  
"Ronald Bilius Weasley!" Ginny exclaimed, making Hermione and Harry burst with laughter. Ron's ears got incredibly red. "I can't believe you!"  
  
"You have to do it!" Ron told her. Hermione and Harry were still laughing. Ginny stood, still glaring at her brother, and went to the door.  
  
"I love Draco!" she yelled, hoping no one would hear. She ran back in and slapped her brother over the head.  
  
"Your turn, Ginny," Hermione told her, trying to subdue her laughs.  
  
"Hermione, truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth!" Hermione said, not daring to be dared to do something as horrendous as the Weasley siblings.  
  
"Three drops of Veritaserum!" Ron exclaimed. She dropped three drops into her mouth.  
  
"Did you really read all of Hogwarts: A History?"  
  
"No!" Hermione replied and immediately covered her mouth. "I skipped the part about the school song!" she finished, embarrassed. "Harry! Truth or dare?" she asked, trying to make the agony pass. They were all laughing at her.  
  
"Truth!" Harry replied. He took three drops of Veritaserum. A smirk came onto Hermione's face.  
  
"I have the perfect question for you, Potter," she said, making the laughter from Ron and Ginny stop. They listened intently while Harry looked terrified. "Who do you fancy?" she asked. The room was dead silent.  
  
"Ginny!" he replied hastily as his face fell red. Ron looked at him, stunned. Ginny looked at him amazed and speechless.  
  
"Really, Harry? You fancy Ginny?" Hermione asked again. Her plan had worked and it had worked well!  
  
"Yes. I've fancied her since the summer before my sixth year but I've been too scared to admit it!" Harry said, though he tried not to. He wanted to tell her that she was only allowed one question but couldn't say anything. Ron and Ginny certainly weren't helping him, either!  
  
"So, do you admit that you were hit in the leg with that bludger last year because you were staring at her?" Hermione continued.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And do you admit that at the moment, you'd like to kiss her?"  
  
Harry's face was completely priceless. He was trying to bite his lips shut but he was failing miserably. He threw his hands up to his face to prevent himself from speaking but that failed as well.  
  
Ginny was staring at Harry in disbelief. He fancied her! He fancied her! But she put that aside to hear his next answer.  
  
"I don't want to know that!" Ron shouted, plugging his ears.  
  
"Yes!" Harry said. Ginny's face fell to compassion. She opened her mouth several times to speak but her attempts at it failed.  
  
"Ron, Hermione, go away!" she finally managed.  
  
"I'm not leaving you two alone now!" Ron told her. Hermione was booming with laughter. They all wondered how much she'd had to drink that night.  
  
"Isn't there a charm or spell or something to make them go away?" Ginny asked Harry.  
  
"I don't know!" Harry replied.  
  
"Ron, get up!" Hermione ordered. He shook his head. Finally, she levitated him out of the room, despite his voiced protests.  
  
"So, I guess I don't have to ask if that was the truth or not..." Ginny said, trying to fill the awkward silence.  
  
"Yeah...erm...don't I get to pick someone now?" Harry asked. Ginny nodded. "Well...Ginny, truth or dare?"  
  
He hoped she would say truth.  
  
"Truth," she answered. He silently thanked Merlin for that. She got the bottle of Veritaserum and gave herself three drops.  
  
"Do you feel the same way?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes," she answered before leaning toward him and kissing him. They kissed for a moment before Ron burst through the door. Hermione was on the ground laughing. Ron opened his mouth to speak but instead rolled his eyes, turned around, walked back out the door, and shut it behind him. Harry and Ginny did not stop kissing during this; they hadn't even noticed that he'd entered the room.  
  
Eventually, Ron and Hermione did come back into the room – when they saw Snape angrily walking through the corridors. They all hid in a small door that had appeared, though he didn't come in. The next morning, when they were sure all was safe, they went down to breakfast, having forgotten Peeves' promise. They were still giggling at breakfast, though Hermione had a serious headache; she had inhaled a lot of Fire Whiskey the previous night at the graduation party for the graduating class. For Ron, this laughing stopped when Peeves entered the room, pleasantly humming a tune of 'Weasley is our King'. He stopped just before Snape, who glared at him over his fork and greasy hair.  
  
"Snivellus Snape, I always did like that name!" Peeves exclaimed loudly. Many people, including a few professors stifled laughs at this but Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny did not hold back with their laughs. Snape stood up, glaring at the four and then at Peeves.  
  
"You preposterous piece of nothing shut up!" he ordered.  
  
"Oh, has poor ickle Snivellus got a temper?" asked Peeves in a mock-baby voice. Half the student body burst out laughing. "Well, dear Greasebomb..." More laughs came from everyone, even McGonagall and especially Hagrid. "I was asked by a certain Weasley two, the brainiac and Lightning Boy to inform you that you, though I don't in my most imaginative mind know why, were Ronald Weasley's favourite teacher. How...touching!" Peeves announced, adding a sniffle between words at the end. If the noise from laughs before was bad, this was horrendous! Ron was as red as a tomato and everyone in the entire hall was laughing, including every one of the professors, save Snape, who was just confused as to whom to glare at. Harry and Ginny were all over each other laughing.  
  
Half an hour later, the four were boarding the Hogwarts Express for the very last time when they saw Dumbledore approaching them, his eyes twinkling more than usual.  
  
"Well, this morning's meal was rather interesting, I must say. I must guess that you four played a Muggle game called Truth or Dare," he said. The four nodded, still laughing at the memory. "May I ask what else came from this game?"  
  
"We got Hermione to admit that she hasn't read all of Hogwarts: A History," Ron replied, purposely wanting to forget about Harry and Ginny.  
  
"Not to mention that little admitting session between Harry and Ginny," Hermione finished, getting an immediate, "Shut up!" from Ron.  
  
"Ah, so I suppose you two are now what you young people would call an 'item'?" Dumbledore asked. Harry and Ginny nodded while Ron glared at them.  
  
"Well, I must say – finally! You two are like another young couple I once knew...don't realize your feelings until Hogwarts is nearly finished with you...too bad but good luck!" said the man. Harry and Ginny wondered what other couple he could be talking about... 


End file.
